Naruto Plays DDR
by t0talpwnage
Summary: My first fic! Naruto plays Dance Dance Revolution! OOC for everyone. Watch the funkay ninja gang get down to their bad self. All right. With funkay music. Yup.
1. OMG THE SAGA BEGINS!

Naruto Plays DDR

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Sigh.

One unsettling evening, Naruto decided to take a walk. He was terribly bored. He already did everything on his To-Do list in a short hour.

"Lets double check. Propose to Sakura-chan. Check. Eat ramen. Check. Go to the team 7 training grounds. Check. Challenge Sasuke. Check. Eat more ramen. Check. Yell at Tsunade baa-chan for a harder mission. Check. Meet Gai at the ice cream store? Not check."

Naruto proceeded to the ice-cream store to find the one and only young midget Gai, Lee! And who was next to the young caterpillar eye-browed boy? That's right its Shino (didn't expect that did you?). Besides him was the one and only spandex wearer Gai!

"GAI SENSEI! I WISH TO PURCHASE THE BRIGHT GREEN ICE CREAM!" said you know who. That's right Shino. Just kidding. He sent his little bugs to plug his ears. Unfortunately, they disintegrated by some bizarre-o incident with a green spandex kid.

"EXCELLENT CHOICE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! THAT IS THE AWESOME MINT FLAVOURED ICE CREAM!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They embraced through the sunlight of the store? Anyway, Shino's eyebrows were twitching madly, wishing he could send his bugs to self-destruct on a certain spandex wearer.

What happened to our blonde hero? He ordered ramen flavored ice cream. And Shino? He nibbled on the table, wondering why he went here in the first place.

"Fuzzy eyebrows? What are you doing here?" our blonde hero questioned.

"Gai sensei told me about a machine that increases your youth by 10 fold! IT IS CALLED THE MAGICAL DDR!"

"THAT IS RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! AND NOW NARUTO-KUN WE SHALL VENTURE OFF INTO THE DEEP AND MYSTERIOUS WHEREBOUTS OF TEN-TEN'S BEDROOM!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Shino exploded. As his creepy remains deteriorated (yosh! I used a big word!) Super fuzzy brows, Fuzzy brows and Naruto ventured off into the mysterious clutches of a girl with no last name.

* * *

Should I make another chap? 


	2. The madness! ROFL

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

Flames will be used to be sent back in time to the caveman.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Pokemon. Meh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Sigh.

* * *

Thanks for the ahem review.

Last time on "NARUTO PLAYS DDR!" Shino explodes!

Anyway, we join our heroes as they creep near wherever Ten Ten lives. A faint voice can be heard if you listen closely.

"Like- omigosh Temari… Seriously? ... You actually did that? Noo… You couldn't have. Like O-M-G" said an all too familiar voice.

"Who owns such a girly voice like that Gai-sensei? It surely could not be our Ten Ten."

"I do not know Lee. As usual you detective skill is great, and I shall forever be proud of that."

_Here it comes again_ thought our ramen-loving hero.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The awesome shockwave of the spandex warriors ruffled nearby trees. Guess who fell out on top of the blond? That's right Shino. Just kidding. He deteriorated in an ice cream store. Actually, our favorite Hyuuga who beat the snot out of a bee (drum roll) Hinata! Unfortunately, she landed directly on Naruto in a very awkward position. Her head was directly below his.

"H-hinata? What are you doing here?"

"We-ll… I was stalkin- I mean training in the trees. Sorry Naruto-kun"

"Shhhh. We're here to spy on your cousin's comrade."

"Why?"

"Ahh Hinata, we're trying to find out how we are going to strike Ten Ten's DDR game. 'Tis be the springtime of youth!" As he said this, his hand connected with Naruto's.

To Hinata's demise, Naruto's head dropped slightly to Hinata's lips. She passed out. Duh.

_"HINATA! Oh well. I guess I'll drag her in."_ The kyuubi container thought.

"Now!" said our bushy-browed sensei.

With that, the foursome (Naruto held a passed-out Hinata) burst through the window of our poor number 1010. Unfortunately, the "girlish voice" was actually (surprise, surprise) Ten Ten. She lay on her bed painting her toe nails with… You guessed it… Shino! Seriously. She used Shino's decaying ribs as a makeup stash, which was her prized possession along with her weapons. Who would search in a creepy dead body? The other LIVING person was… You guessed it… Saskue.Wearing. Nailpolish.O-M-G.

"NANNNNNNNIIIIIIIII!. THIS IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL? I FEEL ASHAMED TO BE ON YOU TEAM! AGGGHHHHH!"

Saskue's only reaction was, "Can't a girl feel her feminine side? Itachi (is that how you spell it?) told me that nail polish was the official sign of a manly Uchia. I thought it was a poke ball but meh."

"YOU ARE SURELY YOUTHFUL! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS EXCEEDS THE ONE OF A MOCKINGBIRD! YOU'RE SO YOUTHFULL, YOU BLEED FROM THE EARS!" Lee said, striking a nice guy pose.

"YES YOU AR- hey where did Ten Ten go?" old bushy 'brow said.

A deathly aura could be felt in the form of a bastard sword (it's a sword people. Sheesh. A pretty darn good one too) held by an emotionally disturbed girl with no last name.

"You. Four. Out. Now."

Gai and Lee cowered to Ten Ten's feet, wetting her shoes with their creepy saliva

"_I recognize this aura! Where did I experience this? Hmmm… Oh yes I remember! It was when Konohamaru insulted Saku" _This was all the blonde could think before realizing that he and the dynamic duo were just served a can of whoop-donkey. The three passed out with an already passed out Hyuuga. Unfortunately, Ten Ten took fourteen classes of rope tying!

* * *

Cliffhanger maybe? 


	3. Naruto and Gai's Midnight Blaze

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KOEI for making this awesome game.

I don't own Star Wars either.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

Finally, some actual dancing!

The foursome lay in a dark room tied up by the awesome might of Ten Ten's brand "Ten Ten's super rope. It's dot com!"

"_Wuh? Where am I? Whose lips are sealing mine? They taste good" _Thought a witty (yeah right) blonde pondered. White eyes looked down on him.

"YAAHH! Naurto-kun!" With that, our favorite Hyuuga fainted.

"All right. Tell me what you want from me. Punk" A mysterious voice boomed.

"Is that you Ten Ten? Why have you masked your youthful voice?" Spandex boy asked.

"Aww butterbiscuts. You mean this Dark Vader voice changer didn't work?"

"Nope" Spandex man stated.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. The light revealed a certain brunette with a kunai. She was mumbling something about defective merchandise.

"What are you doing here Gai-sensei?" asked Ten Ten.

"WE CAME TO PLAY YOUR AWESOME DDR! BUT YOU KNOCKED US OUT WITH A BASTARD SWORD AND TIED US UP!" Gai screeched.

"Is that all?"

"Yup! Kakashi dared me to for the sake of our rivalry! He currently wins 51 to 50!"

"Why is Hinata here?"

"Cuz she fainted. Yo' we can't just be leaving out our homiez for the Popos to catch." Lee stated, acting very OOC.

"Hinata was chased by police?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Anyway, if you wanted to play DDR, all you had to do was ask!"

Everyone sweatdropped and did a face fall. Don't ask me how that was possible when they were tied up. Ninjas defy the laws of… rope tying? o.O

After a few minutes of rope UN-tying…

"… so you put your foot on the arrows when the arrow on screen is in the arrow zone?" asked a certain idiot we all know and love.

"That's all there is to it Naruto-kun" Hinata explained.

"YOSH! LETS DO THIS!" spandex man shouted.

"LEE, YOUR COURAGE TO GO UP AGAINST NARUTO-KUN GREATLY INSPIRES ME GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screeched.

"LEE!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"SHADDAP AND PLAY!" yelled Ten Ten.

Midnight Blaze:

_Stole my heart on the dance floor  
No way, can't leave no more  
What am I supposed to do without you  
To make you mine is all I wanna do _

Step by step as I approach  
I say to myself I need a coach  
I know you can read my mind  
You're the best that a man can find

Naruto paced himself. _Left. Right. Up. Left. Jump._

Gai, however, blindfolded himself and blabbled about youth. Suprisingly, he was doing better that Naurto.

_I'll be your midnite blaze  
Brighter than the moon and stars  
Guide you thru the cave of love _

I'm gonna dance till the morning  
Take my place to shine  
When you see the light is not from me  
_You know it's too late…_

Gai, still blindfolded, started doing spins fashionably and was 54665 points ahead of Naruto.

Naruto, was sweating. He thought to himself. "_Hm… I'll do this ninja style!"_

_All night long you take the lead  
Stay with me you're all I need  
Please make this moment last  
Time is running really fast _

Something tells me you must go  
Why, I need to know  
Do you think we will meet again  
If not my future'll never begin

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" a blonde yelled. 3 shadow replications appeared. They all gathered on their knees and used their hands to press the arrows. Gai on the other hand, was still blindfolded and ahead.

"Dang you spandex-wearer! You're beating my highscore!" yelled the weapon mistress.

_I'll be your midnite blaze  
Brighter than the moon and stars  
Guide you thru the cave of love _

I'm gonna dance till the morning  
Take my place to shine  
When you see the light is not from me  
Told you it's too late

Baby it's too late

_End song_

Naruto held his breath as the score board appeared.

1p: F-. Never play on this machine again! (I know that's impossible) Naruto did a face fault.

2p:AAA!

"YOSH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"NARUTO!" screeched our blonde.

Meanwhile…

"Do you here that Shikamaru?" asked a certain swirly cheeks boy.

"Yeah. That music is pretty darn troublesome, Choji" our pineapple boy stated.

"Wanna go check it out?"

"It's troublesome, but we must silence this infernal racket."

Shikamaru and his potato chip- eating friend did the poofy no jutsu and arrived at the source of the racket. Unfortunatly, they landed inside of Sakura's house which happened to be next door. Even more unfortunately, they landed insider her bathroom. Sakura happened to take a dump at that time.

"SHANDALOOOO!" our pink-haired kunochi (is that how you spell it?) knocked our lazy heroes straight through a wall. Forunatly, they landed in Ten Ten's house. Unfortunatly, they were knocked out. Further more, they sank through the chimney and landed in Ten Ten's room.

* * *

Next time on Naruto Plays DDR!

Hinata and Ten Ten play "It's my Generation!"

I still don't own the songs tho.


	4. Hinata and Ten Ten's Generation

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KOEI for making this awesome game.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

"Nani? Shikamaru? Choji? You guys awake?" The raven haired ahem boy questioned the two lifeless bodies. (You thought I forgot didn't you?)

"Forget about them, I'm still unreasonably ranting on how my fricking caterpillar-browed sensei just beat my high score!" ranted a pissed off Ten Ten.

"Nani? You hurt my feelings Ten Ten! By insulting my sensei, Gai, you have just dishonored me!"

"THANK YOU LEE! YOUR DEFENSE MAKES ME EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL THAN BEFORE!" our annoying spandex wearer called.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAAAAAAAAAIIIII SSSSSSEEEENNNNNNNSSSEEEEEIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shortly after, Kakashi appeared with his trademark hentai.

"Did I hear Gai and insult in the same sentence?" asked Kakashi, blushing at his shameful book.

"YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I BEAT NARUTO IN DDR! I HAVE EVENED OUT THE SCORE! KAKASHI, WE ARE NOW TIED! SURELY YOUR YOUTHFULNESS MUST HAVE COME UP WITH A WITTY WAY TO DISHONOUR ME ANY- hey, aren't you listening?"

"Did I hear an idiot speak? This time, it didn't sound like Naruto" our masked sensei stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAKASHI! YOU HAVE BESTED ME WITH YOUR HIP AND YOUNG WAAAAAAAAYS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MUST YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!111111 WHYYYYYYYY?"

"Kuso… Your loudness just woke me up from my precious slumber. I'm going back to sleep." Pineapple boy whined.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just show everyone how good I am with a new song. Hinata? Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure Ten Ten – san" our adorable Hyuuga whimpered as she removed her baggy jacket. Surprisingly, she seemed eager to play.

_Its my Generation:_

_(My generation)_

_CJ, 'cross the nation_

_Solid is my foundation_

_I'll get you information_

_Help you fix the situation_

_Play me_

_Radio station_

_With no complications_

_I am an inspiration_

_To the whole generation_

"_CJ, 'cross the nation Solid is my foundation. I'll get you information. Help you fix the situation"_ Hinata lipped quietly. She was doing better than Ten Ten. Hinata was very graceful between steps. Naruto watched in awe.

Ten Ten was equally as graceful with only a few slipups from the occasional "YOU CAN DO IT TEN TEN! YOU ARE THE PICTURE OF YOUTH! GO FOR IT!" from her teammate and sensei.

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Get 'em up high_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Get 'em up high_

_(My generation)_

Hinata tried her hardest to refrain from doing what the song ordered. She was still as graceful and wonderful as she was though. Naruto started having second thoughts on (attempting) to propose to Sakura.

Ten Ten's score increased after she threw a playdoh shiruken into the spandex duo's mouths. If you were wondering about Shino, his ribs were torn off and were used for Saskue's twisted reasons. Don't ask. Don't tell Ten Ten either. Kakashi was reading hentai (duh), Naruto stared at Hinata, Gai and Lee was suffocating, and the lazy genius and fatty were asleep. After 3.42343 seconds, the spandex duo fainted.

_It's my generation_

_Feel the rhythm of the nation_

_Take my hand_

_To understand_

_It's my generation_

_Feel the rhythm of the nation_

_Take my hand_

_To understand_

_It's my, it's my generation_

_It's my sweet temptation_

_Let me free your soul_

_It's my, it's my generation_

_It's my sweet temptation_

_Let me free your soul_

_(My generation - it's my generation)_

_(My generation - it's my generation)_

_(My generation)_

_(end song)_

"Wow Hinata, you're good!" complemented the blonde. Hinata blushed slightly at the comment.

Scoreboard:

1p(Ten Ten):B. You're the owner aren't you?

Ten Ten shivered at the machine's comment.

2p(Hinata): A! Your better than that blonde kid!

It was Hinata's time to shiver. How'd the machine know?

"NANI? Hinata beat me?" was all Ten Ten managed to say before passing out.

Next time on

"NARUTO PLAYS DDR!"

Shikamaru and Choji's Break Down Fevah!


	5. Shika and Choji? I think not!

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KOEI for making this awesome game.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Chapter: 5?

Random dude: Reads fic this isn't Choji and Shikamaru!

T0tal0pwnage: Yup. I decided to alter the fic! I thought it was pretty boring though. Here you are!

* * *

Last time on "NARUTO PLAYS DDR!"

_1p(Ten Ten):B. You're the owner aren't you?_

_Ten Ten shivered at the machine's comment._

_2p(Hinata): A! Your better than that blonde kid!_

_It was Hinata's time to shiver. How'd the machine know?_

"_NANI? Hinata beat me?" was all Ten Ten managed to say before passing out._

Ahem.

We join the majority of our heroes basking in their wonderful… knockout-yness? Anyway… Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were the only conscious people in the room. It was quiet. No moronic green people screaming at each other. It was peaceful, yet boring. No one knew how to operate the DDR matt except Ten Ten and possibly Shikamaru. That guy knew everything!

"All right, someone has to do something moronic, or I'll scream! Believe it!" our Yodamie look-alike proclaimed.

"The only moron awake is you, dobe. Kakashi is the bishie one, I'm the calm and collected one, Hinata is the quiet one, and you're the dobe, dobe."

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry, if I said it again, I might overflow your pea-brain mind!"

"WHAT! OKAY SAS-GAY! ITS ON NOW!"

"BAKA! IT IS I-T APOSTROPHE S MORON!"

"THAT'S IT! SUPER AWESOME NO JUTSU!"

"I COUNTER WITH SUPER BANANA-FANANA JUSTU!"

"CURSES! THAT MEANS I MUST TO THE HOKEY POKEY DANCE UNTILL MY LEG FALLS WEST! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF OROCHIMARU NO JUTSU!"

"OMFG! DON'T LET HIM NEAR MEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched the Uchiha. Now you know why Saskue is OOC.

Meanwhile… Kakashi and Hinata were making out! Just kidding. Hinata was wondering why no one really cared about dead Shino. He was her teammate after all. _Meh. I didn't like him anyway _thought the Hyuuga. You could probably guess what Kakashi was doing. If you thought _"That perv was reading Icha Icha!"_ you were wrong. Instead, he was poking Gai with a kunai.

Meanwhile…

"SAS-GAY! YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHEY! SHAOILIN FINGER JAB!" our blonde yelled as he blasted Sasuke through the floor. Unfortunately, Saskue's body destroyed some sort of matt.

Oh Kami…

"HOLY SASKUE! TEN TEN WILL BE SO ANGRY WITH YOU WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU DESTROYED HER MATTS!"

"Shut up fool, she will hear you!"

"Hear. What. Saskue?" moaned a deathly breath.

"T-ten-t-ten?" Saskue shuttered.

"Oh. Kami. WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO MY MATT! HOLY YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Everyone woke up after that point. Ten Ten's loud screaming even woke up Shikamaru!

"KAKASHI! WHY AM I BLEEEEEEEEEDING!" Gai screeched like a little girl.

"Erm… Your youth told you too?"

"YES, THAT IS REASONABLE! KAKASHI!"

"Gai, I'm not doing that idiotic thing you do with your student."

"Fine…"

Ten Ten's mom overheard this and asked "Ten Ten, what matt?"

"Not.Right.Now.Mom."

"Young lady, you are going to tell me where you got that matt, or no allowance for this week!"

"Fine. I got this at the arcade. You paid for it, remember?"

"Honey, I didn't pay. You took that. Oh cra."

Everyone sweat dropped and face faulted. You know the drill.

"HA!" yelled our blonde.

Ten Ten punched Naruto through a wall, straight into Sakura's house. Sakura knocked him back. Both of the girls played a violent "Play the Volleyball with a body" game.

After Naruto was successfully unconscious, Hinata tended to his wounds.

"Uhh... Hinata? Could you heal the wound in between my legs?" our blonde asked, regaining consciousness

Hinata fainted immediately.

* * *

Next time on "Naruto Plays DDR"

Ten Ten and the gang go to a mysterious place where they allow you to play DDR for a dollar! Seriously! I won't go off- track!


	6. Lose Shino! Get Neji!

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KOEI for making this awesome game.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Why didn't anyone tell me that I spelt Sasuke wrong for 4 chapters?

* * *

_Last time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR!_

"_Uhh... Hinata? Could you heal the wound in between my legs?" our blonde asked, regaining consciousness._

_Hinata fainted immediately._

"WHAT DO WE DO FOR THE YOUTHFUL DDR! OHHH NOOOOEEEESSS!" screeched spandex man.

"You could start by NOT acting like a freak, Gai" the silver-haired jounin mumbled.

"In this sort of tactical situation, we must acquire someone wise, quiet and cool" pineapple boy answered.

"Why cool? Why are you eager?" Naruto asked.

"Wise people have that type of stereotype. Before the annoying author was about to let Shika and Chouji shine, he replaced it with the previous chapter." Ten Ten stated.

"Then I must be the wisest out of all of you!" our blonde exclaimed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Who do we know that is wise, quiet and cool?"

The answer came to them. It was (drum roll) Shino!

"Ten Ten? Where is Shino?" swirly cheeks man asked.

"Oh. His body deteriorated by some random spandex wearer incident." Naruto muttered. "I also saw Ten Ten use his rib cage for a perfume case. After a while, Sasuke started taking bones for his own twisted reasons."

Everyone stared at Gai and Lee.

"WAS IT OUR FALT THAT SHINO COULDN'T HANDLE OUR YOUTHFULLNESS?"

"Well that sucked. Who else is calm, cool and wise?" Ten Ten asked.

Tick tock, tick tock….. DING!

"M-my c-cousi-ahhhhhh (yawn. She had a good sleep)n fits that description" our Hyuuga mentioned.

"Excellent. Hinata, you must drug Neji with an elaborate pill, tie him up, raise him with elephants, and rename him to Bobby the Spinach. Or you could ask him to help us, Hinata. Either way really." Shikamaru suggested.

-At the Hyuuga Mansion-

"Ne-neji san. C-can you h-help us w-ith our situation?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see…"

3.2352345234523452345345345 minutes later

"Hinata, there is something called an arcade, you know."

"Really? What is it Neji-kun?"

"It's a magical place where they allow you to play electronics for a five dollar bill an hour. It's right across the street. It says, "ARCADE". Ya can't miss it. Yeah. I'm so sure. I'm awesome. Yup. Better than all y'alls."

3.2352345234523452345345345 minutes later

"So that's what Neji told us to do."

"THEN LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR!

Choji and Shikaplay DDR. At an arcade. Yup.

In your reviews,vote for characters I should putin the stories.

Sorry about the short chappie though. I ran out of creative ideas. I need to brainstorm. Come back tomorrow for (a hopefully) good chap. I couldn't log in for obvious reasons. I'm losing my funniness! I have to update later from now on!.


	7. At the arcade! Shika and Choji time!

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KOEI for making this awesome game.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

I don't own the underwear song either. Nor do I own eBay.

* * *

_LAST TIME ON "NARUTO PLAYS DDR!"_

"_So that's what Neji told us to do."_

"_THEN LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

We join our heroes as they walk across the street to the ultimate ARCADE!

"GAI SENSEI! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL GET FIRST DIBS ON THE DDR!"

"LEE, MY GOOD STUDENT! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT SHIKAMARU AND THAT OTHER GUY WITH THE SWIRLY CHEECKS PLAY FIRST! THEY DESERVE IT BECAUSE THE AUTHOR CUT THEM OUT! I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY! NO I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY! NOT THAT 'CHA PROBABLY CARE MUCH ABOUT MY UNDERWEARS, STILL NONTHELESS I GOTTA SAAAAAAAAAAY! 'CAUSE I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TO-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Get a frickin job" our silver haired jonin muttered.

"Thank you, hunnie!"

"Eww... did you just call me hunnie?"

"YES, GAI SENSEI! YOUR JUDGEMENT IS AS USUAL CORRECT! YOU LOOK DASHING! GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SEN- gurble snnn" was the sound of Lee being gagged by an annoyed Ten Ten. Guess what happened next. That's right; the rest of Shino's body was eventually sucked into Ten Ten's bed (eww). Then, Mrs. Ten took his jacket and sold it on eBay for a hundred dollars. She sold his glasses for two hundred. Senior Ten sold Shino's eyes for a buck fifty each.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" all the dudes and duddets screamed.

The erm… Let's see… Ten Ten, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. The nine some arrived at what is called by the young people: the bathroom. Then, they arrived at the arcade.

"Hn." Sasuke hned.

"Hinata, that thing is larger than your mansion!"

"What a drag… WTF? Did I just say 'What a drag?' I MEAN how troublesome… OH NOOESS! ENGLISH DUBBING IS TRANSFORMING MEEE!

"Don't whine Shikamaru, at least you don't have to say 'BELIVE IT!' after every frickin sentence. What am I, a priest? (Religion, you losers who don't get it)" our blonde ranted.

"Why am I still here? I don't want to play DDR!" Kakashi whined.

"Pssst. There is a Pink Bookstore (Esp. 101) next door. We'll get you something nice" Naruto taunted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" our Cyclops jonin asked.

Our ninesome advanced through the arcade. It was painful for Gai to look at so many people play those violent action games. They have, as Gai stated, forever lost their youth.

"Hello. I'm Jeff and I'm faking enthusiasm. How may I help you?"

"9 tickets for two hours in the DDR section"

"That would be $90 please"

"Okay! Hinata, give the nice man his money!"

"N-naruto-kun… I thought you had t-the money…"

"Oh. Crap."

One hour of painful services to the community later

"My aching hands…" Uchiha whined.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme. At least you didn't have to wash an old ladies foot!"

"Shut up Naruto! At least you didn't have to strip tease for Anko and Kurenai!" Kakashi whined.

WTF/

"KAKASHI!1 I SHALL FOREVER LOOK DOWN ON YOU! WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A SHAMFUL ACT FOR A MEASLY 10 DOLLARS?" Gai screeched.

"At least it's better that stripping for a gay club"

"Oh."

Another Hour of painful confessions

"Finally, Choji. It's our turn to play on the troublesome machine. Let's get this over with!"

(English Translations are underlined.)

Break Down!

_1! 2! 1,2,3,4!_

_chikagoro sorosoro genkai RUURU nanka ga kankeinai_

_konna hibi burikitte imasugu tobidasou_

_(These days you've crossed the line,_

_Who cares 'bout RULEs you have in mind-_

_I'm gonna break out of this world_

_And fly high to the skies!)_

Shikamaru was off to a pretty good start. Choji, however, stumbled numerous times.

_nani mo kamo yurusarenai jiyuu ni datte naritai_

_katachi nante kodawanai kowashitatte kamawanai_

_itsudatte tsuyoku hageshiku omoi ha tada hitotsu_

_owari nante shinjinai hontou no ashita sagashita tokomade_

_(You can never forgive anything I do_

_Don't you see I wanna be free too_

_Us together is nothing you need_

_Let's just crash this party!_

_Be always there strong and fierce_

_For I can only think of you_

_Won't believe there's an end-_

_For the distance let's find a true tomorrow!)_

Shikamaru used kage mane no jutsu to halt the machine. Don't know how he did it. He just did. Period.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Naruto cried.

"So is using kage bunshin" Ten Ten stated.

"Oh yeah…"

Choji was panting, and was thankful for the short break.

1…2…3…4…5…

_Break Down bakuon de Love Music_

_takanaru TENSHON tooku made tobashimakure_

_ENJIN zenkai kono kaze ni tobinotte_

_ikari mo kanashimi mo zenbu nokorazu nage tobase_

_(BREAK DOWN! Blasting what I love: MUSIC!_

_Heightening TENSION, send it all to outer space!_

_ENGINE maxxed out, gonna jump on this jet stream_

_Every bit of anger and sorrow- get it all out of my life!)_

_(sono saa tsumanai hanashi ni tsuki atteru hima nanka_

_atashi ni ha nain dayo nee REBURU hikuin ja nai no?)_

_Hey girl! Your sad story is tiring me out_

_I don't need it- you've gotta be like low-LEVEL?_

_Let's Go bakuhatsu shichau gurai_

_nani mo kikoenai kurai mune no oku tsuki susumu_

_Let's Go zenkai mukai kaze ni datte_

_makeru koto nante nai tatakai tsudzukero_

_(LET'S GO! Until I'm about to explode-_

_Until I can't hear a word, gonna cut through to your heart_

_LET'S GO! I'm maxxed out- You can never fight me-_

_Cuz I'll never lose! Cuz I just want to be yours!)_

-End song-

"WOOO! I ROCKED! I mean… erm… How troublesome?" Shikamaru concluded.

Choji was now sweating puddles of sweat at a time.

"Good –pant- ga-pant- ame-pant" with that, Choji passed out.

-NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR-

Lee and Sasuke play Long Train Ride!

* * *

How did you like that? Remember to vote for characters. I will only take the top three and add them on. :D


	8. OMG Sasuke!

Naruto Plays DDR!

This is my first story. Be nice. Any friendly criticism shall be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Remember to vote for your characters! So far, Garaa and Tsunade might be the lucky ones!

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

Last time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR

_Let's Go bakuhatsu shichau gurai_

_nani mo kikoenai kurai mune no oku tsuki susumu_

_Let's Go zenkai mukai kaze ni datte_

_makeru koto nante nai tatakai tsudzukero_

_(LET'S GO! Until I'm about to explode-_

_Until I can't hear a word, gonna cut through to your heart_

_LET'S GO! I'm maxxed out- You can never fight me-_

_Cuz I'll never lose! Cuz I just want to be yours!)_

_-End song-_

"_WOOO! I ROCKED! I mean… erm… How troublesome?" Shikamaru concluded._

_Choji was now sweating puddles of sweat at a time._

"_Good –pant- ga-pant- ame-pant" with that, Choji passed out._

Scoreboard:

1p: (Shikamaru) B-. You cheater! You're not allowed to use ninjutsu!

"How Troublesome…"

2P: (Choji) D. Your still better than that blonde dude.

"Crap…" our blonde mumbled.

"You did good for a guy with no motivation, Shikamaru…" Lee (for once) said quietly.

"Troublesome…"

"Well, who's next? I need to get my Icha Icha books!" said you know who.

"I SHALL UNRAVEL THE YOUTH THAT IS DDR!" Lee shouted.

"Psh. I'll make short work of fuzzy brows" our raven–haired Uchiha claimed.

"YOSH! SASUKE-KUN YOUR YO-" Lee was cut off by a "NO MORE YOUTH SPEECHES!" by everyone else.

The song begins. Sorry, I couldn't' find the lyrics for this one.

"_Hn, this is easy" _thought Sasuke.

First arrow

The Uchiha proceeded to stomp his foot. Unfortunately, he missed.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Sasuke screamed.

"CHIDORI!"

Boom

_"Oh crap, that was sooooooooooo uncool of me… This situation is just as cool as Orochimaru"_ Sasuke thought.

"NANIIII/ SASUKE KUUUUUN! WHY HAVE YOU BLOWN UP OUR PRECIOUS DDR? WE MUST NOW BEGIN A NEW QUEST! AHHHHHH!" Lee screamed.

"WHAT THE FCK? SASUKE-TEME! YOU FCKING! Hey, were did my vowel go?" our blonde questioned.

"That would be the T rating, baka…" genius pineapple boy informed.

"T rating?"

"That would be suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." (yeah, I know I copied that)

"Oh. Anyway, back to being pissed off by Sasuke (pouts)"

Sasuke, on the other hand, was speechless.

"N-naruto-kun, we could always try to go on a different mat…" our adorable Hyuuga suggested.

"Fine, but this teme is forbidden to play the game. Do you know what kind of bill that machine will provide?"

"Shut up dobe or Jeff will find out."

"Find. Out. What. Sasuke? I could let you go free if you do one task for me."

"Hellz no! The manager dude always has some evil trick up his sleeve!"

"The bill is 4200000 yen, Sasuke-san"

"Ok! What needs to be done?"

"Simple, something you will enjoy VERY much…" Jeff cackled…

Two EVIL minutes later

"AWWWWWWWWWW FCKIN HELLLLLZ NO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's either that or the money!"

"OH PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I BEG OF YOU! REMEMBER THE GOOD OL' TIMES THAT WE SPENT WITH YOU?"

_Flashback_

"_Hello. I'm Jeff and I'm faking enthusiasm. How may I help you?"_

_End Flashback_

"I remember clearly."

"So will you let me go?"

"Nope"

"Crap…"

_Next time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

What is Sasuke's task? How will the gang play DDR? When will Kakashi get his books? What is Ten Ten's last name? Why am I asking you all these questions? Toon in next time to find out!

* * *

Here are the standings for the characters.

REMEMBER TO VOTE PPLS! I'll probably add the characters by the end of this week.

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Neji: 0

Kiba: 0

Iruka: 0

Every other teacher 'sept Kakashi and Gai: 0

Kankuro: 0

Temari: 0

Garaa: 2

Tsunade: 2

Itachi: 1

Sasori: 1

Deidara: 1

Konohamaru: 0

Udon and Moegi: 0

Ayame: 0

Orochimaru: (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) 0

Kabuto: 0

JIRIYA (SP?): 1

The old dude at the ramen shop: 0

Other: 0

Kisimae(?): 0

VOTE PPLS!


	9. LEE WITH NO EYEBROW? OMG!

Naruto Plays DDR!

**Warning: Don't read if you don't want to see Sasuke being tortured.**

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Remember to vote for your characters!

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

Last time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR

_Two EVIL minutes later_

"_AWWWWWWWWWW FCKIN HELLLLLZ NO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_It's either that or the money!"_

"_OH PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I BEG OF YOU! REMEMBER THE GOOD OL' TIMES THAT WE SPENT WITH YOU?"_

_Flashback_

"_Hello. I'm Jeff and I'm faking enthusiasm. How may I help you?"_

_End Flashback_

"_I remember clearly."_

"_So will you let me go?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Crap…"_

"Good morning, Uchiha Sasuke! Are you ready for your tourt- I mean education?"

"Yes Orochimaru-chan" our too-cool-fo-skoo- boy muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Orochimaru-chan"

"Good. That's what I thought. Today, Sasuke, we'll be learning what makes boys and girls different from each other! We'll also be learning about puberty! Won't that be fun Sasuke-kun?"

"No…"

"Anyway, let's begin…"

"When a boy REALLY likes a girl they start to…"

We interrupt your bleak and meaningless lives to say that this scene is so mature, it's not even funny! We will, instead, show you a parental block from Iruka!

"Hey kids! It's okay to be sad sometimes"

(faint screaming) "no! It's too horrible! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Whoa… Do girls really have that?"

"Ummmm… Any way… Let's sing the happy ninja song! Happy ninjas hang from ceilings, because they have feelings!"

(more faint screaming) "HOLY BEEP! MY INNOCENCE! MY EYES! MY… leg? Is that how you get a baby, Orochimaru?"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I QUIT!" Iruka screamed.

We are now back to our Itachi-hating ninja.

"I have been emotionally scarred for the rest of my life…"

"That wasn't so bad Sasuke! Anyway, your punishment is over, you may return to your friends."

Sasuke was wrecked. He looked like the Hunch Back of Notre Dame. Sasuke walked back to the arcade in slow and miserable steps.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Tell us what your punishment was!" Naruto yelled.

"YES, SASUKE-SAN! WHAT YOUTHFUL LESSON WAS TAUGHT TO YOU!" Gai screamed.

"OH THAT IS FREAKIN' IT MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jeff yelled as he proceeded to hunt and kill Gai.

"AIEEEEE! KILLING IS NOT YOUTHFUL!"

"YOU'RE YOUNG, YOU'LL HEAL FASTER!" Jeff yelled as both of them ran out of the arcade.

"I'll never look at Sakura the same way ever again… I don't want to talk about it" the emo-nin stated.

"Why aren't you guys playing DDR?"

"We can't because it isn't fun without an emo kid around, Sasuke." Kakashi lectured.

"You guys really mean it?

"Psh. No we don't. We didn't play because you had the money for drinks" Choji muttered.

"YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"What? We're your best friends?" our blonde asked.

"I don't have many friends okay? It's just one stab and their all 'Oh, stop that! I'm losing blood! I'm dying!'… Weaklings… On top of that, I lost the keys to my house, along with every other family member!"

"Wait, we're your best friends?"

"Shut up man! I'll go get the drinks."

"YOSH! WHO WILL BE THE NEXT PERSON TO PLAY?" Lee screamed.

"Sasuke isn't allowed to play, Lee didn't go, and so did Kakashi so…" Hinata hinted.

"So what Hinata? I don't get it!" our dumb blonde asked. I mean really, could this guy get any dumber?

"It means Kakashi and Lee have do go on, dumbass…" Shikamaru lazily stated.

"Oh…"

Kakashi put his book and forehead protecter away. "SHARINGAN!"

"Kakashi-sensei, is that really necessary?" Lee asked.

"Yes Lee, for we are going to do the ultimate difficulty: CHALLENGE!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"YOSH!"

Start song:

_Dream a dream  
Lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy, you're making me scream _

Dream a dream  
Lover, love is just a dream  
If you want to set me free  
Boy, you're making me scream

Ooh la da de, la da da  
You gotta dream a little dream

Kakashi used his mad bishie skill to jet forward point-wise. Lee, however started break dancing on the matt, adding for a total of 4000 points (That's not a lot)

_Ho! One more time  
I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey, here we go again  
Turn it up my friend  
No, we don't stop  
We rock this spot  
No, we don't quit  
Give it yall , this is it _

Do you like to dream?  
Hey, I like to dream baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho, I like to dream momma

Do you like to scream?  
Hey, I like to scream baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho, then scream it out

Kakshi switched from Bishie mode to madd skillz mode. Both of these men made a promise to him out loud.

"If I cannot defeat my sensei's rival I'll shave my eyebrows off!" Lee claimed. This caught the attention of all the people in the arcade.

"If I cannot beat this Genin, I'll remove my mask and kiss every fan girl in this room!" Kakashi claimed. The fangirls' ears perked.

_Dream a dream  
Lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream _

Dream a dream  
Lover, love is just a dream  
If you want to set me free  
Boy, you're making me scream

Ooh la da de, la da da  
You gotta dream a little dream

End song

Scoreboard

1p(Kakashi): AAAAAAAAAAAAAA+ MARRY MY DAUGHTER!

2p (Lee): F. Wait, never mind, you got an E. You suck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lee cried.

"WHAT THE CRAP? ARE YOU SAYING EVEN OLD MEN CAN BEAT MY SCORE?" Ten Ten fumed.

"Shh! Be quiet! Fuzzy brows is going to shave his brows!"

"FORGIVE ME GAI SENSEI!" Lee cut his left brow off. Guess what happened. That's right, I got ice cream. Then, the catastrophic energy from the sudden movement would destroy the world. BUT not in my story. What really happened was that Shino came back alive from the sudden release of energy (yay). Shino was alive for two minutes until a giant cube of ice crushed him. Poor Shino.

Lee retreated from the arcade in shame.

"Hey, Hinata? Do you wan't to play a game with me?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun! I hope the song will be romantic!"

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, I said I hope Gai won't turn frantic!"

"That's what I thought you said."

_Next time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_See above with a surprising twist that's hard to resist!

* * *

_

_VOTE PEOPLES!_

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Neji: 0

Kiba: 0

Iruka: 0

Every other teacher 'sept Kakashi and Gai: 0

Kankuro: 0

Temari: 0

Garaa: 2

Tsunade: 2

Itachi: 3

Sasori: 3 (I need info on Sasori and Deidara)

Zetsu: 1 (who the heck is he?)

Deidara: 3

Konohamaru: 0

Udon and Moegi: 0

Ayame: 0

Orochimaru: (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) 0

Kabuto: 0

Jirayia (SP?): 1

The old dude at the ramen shop: 0

Other: 0

Kisame (?): 0


	10. Tenthannial anniversity! HinaNaru

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Remember to vote for your characters!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

"_FORGIVE ME GAI SENSEI!" Lee cut his left brow off. Guess what happened. That's right, I got ice cream. Then, the catastrophic energy from the sudden movement would destroy the world. BUT not in my story. What really happened was that Shino came back alive from the sudden release of energy (yay). Shino was alive for two minutes until a giant cube of ice crushed him. Poor Shino._

_Lee retreated from the arcade in shame._

"_Hey, Hinata? Do you want to play a game with me?"_

"_Sure, Naruto-kun! I hope the song will be romantic!"_

"_What was that last part?"_

"_Oh, I said I hope Gai won't turn frantic!"_

"_That's what I thought you said."_

We join our adorable couple bobbing to the beat of umm… errr… Lemme go turn on my DDR to find a song! BRB! Meanwhile, a parental block from Iruka!

"Didn't I quit?"

"Shut up and do something while I'm gone"

"I guess I'll do a dance…"

_One bad dance later_

"Iruka, your fired."

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, CAUSE I QUIT YESTERDAY!"

"Fine…"

We join our adorable couple bobbing to the beat of Remember You, the slowest song possible on MAX 1 (I think).

_Start song_

_I remember you..._

_Here in the place where we first met (so long ago) so long ago_

_A smile (a smile), and a face I can't forget_

_But that was long ago_

_In this town (in this town), we shared some history_

_As I look around, I remember how we used to be_

_All the things he told me_

_The way he used to hold me then_

As usual, Naruto messed up big time. The arrows were so slow that Naruto sat down, cooked his ramen, ate it, and then pressed the first arrow. Unfortunately, there were a lot of slow arrows bunched together. As usual, he fckd up bad.

Hinata was da bomb with her awesome Byakugaan skillz.

_And from now till forever more (forever more)_

_He won't hold me anymore… (Record scratch)_

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STU-" Gai managed to say when he returned before he got sent a meter away by the gentle fist of our Hyuuga.

"_No one is going to mess my chance with Naruto! NO ONE YA HEAR ME!" _Is what Hinata thought.

"Umm… Please Gai- Sensei, don't interrupt me" was what she said.

_I walk alone on winter nights_

_Where we met, we would savor familiar sights_

_Those given weeks were memories (another record scratch)_

"NAP TIME!" Lee shouted.

"Lee… Please don't interrupt!"

Naruto stumbled the whole time.

_Those kisses caress his sensitivity_

_And from now, till forever more_

_I remember the one I used to love..._

End song.

Scoreboard: 1p(Naruto): Z- -! Geez, didn't I tell you to not play on this machine? Oh wait, that was my brother! Do us all a favor and DON'T PLAY!

2p(Hinata): AAAAAAA+ Not as good as the bishie dude. Still, you're pretty damn awesome. Teach the blonde kid a few things.

"WAAH! THE MACHINE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Naruto cried.

"It's okay Naruto…" Hinata said, hugging him.

"_Bout time girl!"_ Inner-Hinata exclaimed.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. You can let go now…"

"No."

"What?"

"I won't stop hugging you!"

"Why?"

"Because I lo-"

"All right, I got the dri-" Sasuke managed to say before spilling the drinks over the couple.

_"I'll KILL YOU SASUKE!" _Hinata thought.

"Oh… I guess Naruto and I will go and get ourselves clean at my mansion. Ja ne!" Hinata said as they were banished from this story till I feel like adding them back in.

"_Brilliant Hinata!" _she thought as she dragged our blonde away.

"Well, who's next?"

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR

SOMETHING HAPPENS. IT INVOLVES SHINO. AND SASUKE. AND OROCHIMARU (THIS MAY OR NOT BE TRUE)

* * *

Sorry for your low quality chapter. I needed to kill time between the mystery character episodes. I also needed to brainstorm ideas. I promise the next chapter will be better.

STATUS:

I might be wrong though…

YOU ONLY HAVE TODAY AND TOMORROW PPLS

Sakura: 0

Ino: 1

Neji: 0

Kiba: 1

Iruka: 1

Every other teacher 'sept Kakashi and Gai: 0

Kankuro: 0

Temari: 1

Garaa: 4

Tsunade: 2

Itachi: 3

Sasori: 3 (I need info on Sasori and Deidara)

Zetsu: 2

Deidara: 4

Konohamaru: 0

Udon and Moegi: 0

Ayame: 0

Orochimaru: (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) 0

Kabuto: 0

Jirayia (SP?): 2

The old dude at the ramen shop: 0

Other: 0

Kisame (?): 0


	11. OMG SHINO!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Remember to vote for your characters!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

(**A/N **I like typing this chapter. Shino's cool)

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

"_All right, I got the dri-" Sasuke managed to say before spilling the drinks over the couple._

"_I'll KILL YOU SASUKE!" Hinata thought._

"_Oh… I guess Naruto and I will go and get ourselves clean at my mansion. Ja ne!" Hinata said as they were banished from this story till I feel like adding them back in._

"_Brilliant Hinata!" she thought as she dragged our blonde away._

"_Well, who's next?"_

_SOMETHING HAPPENS. IT INVOLVES SHINO. AND SASUKE. AND OROCHIMARU (THIS MAY OR NOT BE TRUE)_

"I dunno" t0tal0pwnage said.

"Then we'll decide ourselves." Tenten stated

"Yup…" Sasuke needlessly added.

"Then let' do a count. We have Sasuke, Tenten, Kakahi, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Gai." I said.

"Then let's do a dance off championship!"

"We have an odd number though…"

"Don't sweat it! I'll use my author power to reborn Shino! Phoenix down!" I chanted.

"Now for a doughnut" I said as I disappeared.

"That was weird" agreed everyone.

"How the heck did I get here?" Shino asked.

"No one cares. Do you know how to play DDR?"

"Who doesn't? Lemme guess, Naruto?"

"Yup."

"Lets see you play, Shino."

"All right…"

(Start Song)

_To the morning light  
Till the break of day _

It's a place you can hide  
Without care or frustration  
Leave the world behind  
Time to look to the light  
Till we find the right direction  
You know we all can find

Shino was doing perfect. Like he is. Duh.

_Gonna take it to the night  
Turn the darkness into light  
Gonna find a better day  
Go and don't give up this way  
Gonna take it to the night  
Turn the darkness into light  
Gonna find a better day  
Go and don't give up this way _

Woh, na-na-na-na-na-now  
Take it, take it  
Na na na-now take it

Shino was now taking a little style in his funkay moves. Then, something utterly horrible that could not be described in words happened. He shook his bottom. Thousands of people died in some unknown island. Shino shaking his gluttonous maximums was not... sane...

"WOOH SHINO! SHAKE THAT LAFFY TAFFY!" Sasuke screeched.

(record scratch, halt song.)

"NANNNNNNNI? YOUR INTERESTED IN SHINO?" Lee said. More like yelled. More like screamed. More like running around in circles and landing in a fertile position while sucking his thumb.

"I wish the author didn't revive me if I had to hear this…" Shino muttered.

(Resume song)

_Woh, na-na-na-na-na-now  
Take it, take it  
Na na na-now take it  
(To the morning light)  
Woh, na-na-na-na-na-now  
Take it, take it  
Na na na-now take it  
(Till the break of day) _

Woh, na-na-na-na-na-now  
(To the morning light)  
Take it, take it  
Na na na-now take it

To the morning light  
Till the break of day  
To the morning light  
Till the break of day

_(End song)_

1p: AAA. I'm going to remove my power plug, kill my wife andgouge out my eyes in toxic waste. Come if the mode arises.

"Was me shaking my arse really all that bad?"

"YES!"

_Next time on Naruto Plays DDR_

_Someone wins a game of connect four in three moves!(This may or may not be true)_

_Our mystery character arrives! He's not so mysterious anymore!

* * *

_

Our winners are Itachi, Garaa and Dediria! (I'll add them in different chapters. I Still need more info on Dediria.)

Ino: 1

Kiba: 1

Iruka: 1

Kankuro: 1

Temari: 2

Garaa: 6

Tsunade: 3

Itachi: 6 (I voted!)

Sasori: 3 need info on Sasori and Deidara)

Zetsu: 2

Deidara: 5

Orochimaru: (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) 1

Jirayia (SP?):3


	12. MYSTERY PPLS! OMG

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

THE SONGS DON'T RELATE TO THE CHARACTERS!

This is not a gay scene for the characters. It's just a song. Geez.

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_1p: AAA. I'm going to remove gouge out my eyes in toxic waste. Come if the mode arises._

"_Was me shaking my arse really all that bad?"  
_

"_YES!"_

Suddenly, the lights when out.

"WHO THE HECK IS GROPING ME?" Tenten screeched.

After that, the lights lit up, only to reveal a certain Sharingan user, Itachi!

"I heard about your DDR competition. I wish to join."

"ANIKI! What did you bring me as a present? I WANT TAPIOKA! HOW ISKISAME-CHAN!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"… What? Don't you hate me? You know, for the massacre and stuff." Itachi asked.

"Naw. That was awesome though. You were all 'DIE FOOL' and oji-san was all 'AHHH'"

"Tell me Sasuke, how you survived without a family."

"I freeloaded off of Neji. Don't tell him though."

"I see. Anyway, I brought you Kisame's sword. Don't tell him though. The idiot is still looking for it"

The brothers had a good laugh. Like good little psychopaths should.

"We have an even number of people now" Shikamaru stated.

"Don't worry, I brought Garaa here too" Itachi stated.

"Hn." Garaa hned.

"Remember our deal Garaa, you play, and I get you cookies."

"Fine."

"PLAY ANIKI! PLAY!" Sasuke yelled like he was three.

"Fine…"

The two psychopaths got on the mats as the song started.

(Start song)

_A little  
A little bit  
A little  
A little bit  
A little  
A little bit  
A little  
A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of you and me  
A little bit of set you free  
A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of you and me  
A little bit of set you free  
A little bit of ecstasy_

Garaa didn't move. The sand just blasted the arrows.

Itachi, however, was doing as well as Kakashi. This is partly because he also had SHARINGAN. In between steps, Itachi was seen sniffing some powder.

_Give me what I want 'cause what I want is what you need  
Give me what I want a little bit of ecstasy _

Give me what I want 'cause what I want is what you need  
Give me what I want a little bit of ecstasy

Garaa was just… there…

Itachi was getting clumsy as he sniffed even more powder (ITS ECSTACY YOU LOSERS WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS).

_A little  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah  
Do do do do do yeah_

_A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of you and me  
A little bit of set you free  
A little bit of ecstasy _

Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that want me  
Tell me that you love me

_I'll be your dream you be my fantasy  
I'll be your dream you be my fantasy  
I'll be your dream _

I'll be your dream

I'll be your dream you be my fantasy  
I'll be your dream you be my fantasy  
I'll be your dream you be my fantasy  
Oh oh yeah

A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of you and me  
A little bit of set you free  
A little bit of ecstasy  
A little bit of ecstasy

SCOREBOARD:

1p(Garra): AAA Cheater…

2p(Itachi): B+ YOU USED A DANCING DRUG!

"HEHEHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LETS GET NAKED!" Itachi screeched. He was just as looney as Rock Lee getting drunk. After this, he fainted.

"What the heck? Did I win?" Garaa asked as he raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Garaa… That was a test round to see what the order will be for the dancing competition." Shikamaru stated.

_Order:_

_Kakashi-Gai_

"_Curses. I'm paired up with a freak" Kakashi thought._

_Sasuke-Itachi_

"_YAAAAY! I'm paried with ANIKI!" Sasuke thought._

_Shikamaru-Choji_

"_Troublesome"_

_Garaa-Ten Ten_

"_Curses. I'm paired with a freak" Ten Ten thought._

_Naruto-Hinata_

_Shino-Lee_

"_Curses. I'm paired with a freak" Shino thought._

_NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_ROUND ONE KAKASHI VS GAI!

* * *

_

That wasn't so bad, was it? I'm going to be busy this whole weekend so don't expect another two chapters. I'll probably only finish one.


	13. Kakashi vr GAI!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

THE SONGS DON'T RELATE TO THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_Order:_

_Kakashi-Gai_

"_Curses. I'm paired up with a freak" Kakashi thought._

_Sasuke-Itachi_

"_YAAAAY! I'm paried with ANIKI!" Sasuke thought._

_Shikamaru-Choji_

"_Troublesome"_

_Garaa-Ten Ten_

"_Curses. I'm paired with a freak" Ten Ten thought._

_Naruto-Hinata_

_Shino-Lee_

"_Curses. I'm paired with a freak" Shino thought._

ROUND 1 KAKASHI VS. GAI.

"YOSH! ENTERNAL RIVAL! THIS SHALL DETERMINE WHO WINS IN OUR RIVALRYSHIPNESS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Kakashi murmered.

"HOLD ON KAKASHI! WE MUST MAKE A BET! IF I WIN, YOU MUST RUN 5000 LAPS AROUND KONOHANA WHILE PROCLAMING THAT I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Okay. If I win, you have to shave off your eyebrows, while exclaiming that your butt-ugly"

"YOSH! I AGREE!"

(Start Song)

_Everyone dance with me, everyone  
(Get on the dance floor now!)  
And this is your last chance for a dance tonight  
(Aaaaaahhhhhhh, yeah!) _

Ready, set, go - c'mon take a chance  
Move away 'till forever, dance  
There's plenty more, what we've got in store  
But this jam don't start until we hit the floor  
So c'mon everybody, from left to right  
D2R is here, it's party night  
If you want romance, forget this show  
On the floor, party now, forevermore!

Gai was doing his awesome moves that he did in Chapter 3 (I Think)

Kakashi took out his book and read, blushing of course. He was still doing better than the spandex warrior.

_Everybody dance with me  
Let the music move your feet (c'mon c'mon c'mon)  
Everybody dance with me  
Dance with me, let the music move your feet for me _

C'mon, baby  
Work that body  
We're gonna dance, dance, dance  
All day, all night, ooohh right

Kakashi was still in the lead. Gai was doing his feet-o-fury attack.

_I'm gonna come back  
With a rhyming fit  
Below the deck  
Here's another hit  
Quicker to the steps  
As high as I can see  
Let your body jack  
'Till you feel the beat _

All I wanna say is on the count of three  
Put your hands in the air where my eyes can see  
9 to 5, bring it to the floor  
So c'mon, make me run up and move!

Gai was catching up. Surprisingly, Kakashi didn't care.

_Listen to the DJ play  
Jams to make you wanna sway  
So c'mon baby, take my hand, make some plan  
Feel that romance is here to stay _

Throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them like you haven't got a care  
I want you to romance with me, dance with me,  
Help the music set your body free

D2R!

_Scoreboard:_

1p(Gai): AAA You're still freaky.

Gai sobbed at the comment.

2p(Kakashi): AAA MARRY MEH!

"NANI? WE ARE TIED?"

"Lets ask Shikamaru. He knows everthing."

"SHIKAMARU! WHO WON THIS YOUTHFUL EVENT?"

"Shikamaru, if you let me win, I'll give you a buck."

"Kakashi wins." Kakashi handed our pineapple boy a buck.

"NANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? FORGIVE ME EYEBROW GOD! I AM BUTT UGLY!" Gai screeched as he cut his right eyebrow off. Guess what happened next.

That's right; the format goes back to Align Left. Then, the shockwave produced by the spandex man would have erased all time and humanity. But not in this story. Instead, the charka it releases killed a nearby dog-boy. Poor Kiba. Oh well, I didn't like him anyway.

"GAI SENSEI! WE HAVE FAILED! WE COULD NOT DEFEAT YOUR RIVAL! BOTH OF US ARE ½ EYEBROWLESS!"

"LEE!"

"GA-gngrrble" was the sound that Lee made after being strangled by a pissed off Garaa.

"SHUT UP! GEEZ! HOW COULD YOU KONOHANA SHINOBI STAND THIS GUY? I mean, how could you Konohana shinobi stand this guy? Whew, almost lost my cool." Garaa muttered the last part.

"We don't we just imagine how nice it would be to strangle their little heads off. Muwhahahahaaaaaa!" Tenten cackled.

"Yesshhh. We must wring their necks!" cackled Sasuke.

"That'll be $29.95 mister. MUWHAHAHHA! PLUS TAX! HAHAHAHA!" a random pizza boy cackled.

Next time on Naruto plays DDR

_Sasuke vs Itachi! Psychopaths reunite!__

* * *

_

Sorry peeps, I can't update tomorrow, I have guests over. Mabye on Monday. Plus, there might be a filler chapter in between the championship games. Just giving you the heads up


	14. OMG DEIDARA!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

THE SONGS DON'T RELATE TO THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

"_We don't we just imagine how nice it would be to strangle their little heads off. Muwhahahahaaaaaa!" Tenten cackled._

"_Yesshhh. We must wring their necks!" cackled Sasuke._

"_That'll be $29.95 mister. MUWHAHAHHA! PLUS TAX! HAHAHAHA!" a random pizza boy cackled._

"ANIKI! TAPIOKA! TAPIOKA!" Sasuke screeched.

"It's our turn, Sasuke."

(Start Song)

_Oooh ooooh ooooh!_

"Ni-san… I love this fricking song"

_Oooh ooooh ooooh!_

"Do you know the motions?"

_Oooh ooooh ooooh!_

"Orochi-chan showed me"

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning_

The psychopaths kicked in the air lighting fast.

_In fact it was a little bit frightening_

Some random girl dropped her ice-cream and cried.

_But they fought with expert timing _

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

The brothers grabbed a random guy and beat the crap out of them.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning_

The Uchihas threw shurkins in every direction.

_In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

Shikamaru yelped.

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand new trip_

The dynamic duo grabbed yet another guy and back-slapped him in the face. Then, they stabbed him.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing_

The psychopaths threw fireballs and killed another dozen people. Everyone ran away.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing_

_make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning_

"NI-SAN! THAT WAS FUN!"

Scoreboard:

1p(Itachi): AAA. You got blood all over me. You would have gotten an AAA+ but, I had to deduct.

2p(Sasuke): F- YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! You still suck though.

"ANIKI! WHY DIDN'T I GET A GOOD GRADE?"

"Foolish little brother. It is because you lack… fangirls…"

"No I don't! I have two annoying genin chasing me all around, trying to glomp me."

"It is because you lack… purple nailpolish"

"I got my nails done in purple at Tenten's house" (remember?)

"It is because you lack the knowledge of The Pythagorean theorem."

"You're a nerd?"

"Oh, wait good point. It is because you lack…fanboys…"

"…?"

"Gay guys trying to glomp you. Why do you think I told you to call Kisame Kisame-chan?"

"That's wrong"

"Being awesome has its sacrifices."

"Sigh. I know what you mean."

Suddenly, the lights went off yet again.

"IF I CATCH WHOEVER IS GROPING ME, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" Tenten yelled.

The lights are turned on again to reveal a certain he-woman. That's right, it's Deidara.

"ITACHI! ITS SO TRADGIC!"

"What happened, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"S-s-sa- SASORI DUMPED ME! WAAAH!" Deidara cried.

"He wouldn't!"

"He, went t-to sand and never came b-back! I bet she's going out with that blonde girl with the fan." Deidara stated between sobs.

Shikamaru fell asleep.

"My sister!" Garaa asked.

"Does your sister have a lazy eye with three noses?" Deidara asked.

"Oh. Wrong person then."

"Don't worry. I'll kill him after I finish this tournament of ddr."

"Thanks Itachi. Can I play too?"

"We would have an odd number if that happens."

"Don't worry! I'll make room" Deidara stated as she threw Lee out the window.

"THANK YOU! I wanted to do that since the beginning of the story!" Kakashi exclaimed.

* * *

LIST:

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji

Garaa vs Ten Ten

Naruto vs Hinata

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR

Shika and Choji play Twilight zone!

WHOOO! I got two chapters in a day! I rock:D. I probably won't get another one done tomorrow but meh.


	15. Shika and Choji? I think not! 2!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! It warms my heart to see people read my work!

Gomen. I don't have time to make a whole entire chapter today. The regular story will continue very soon.

* * *

LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR

"_Don't worry! I'll make room" Deidara stated as she threw Lee out the window._

"_THANK YOU! I wanted to do that since the beginning of the story!" Kakashi exclaimed._

"Darn" Shikamaru said.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Our dancing part has been cut out again. Freapin author!" Shika whined.

Suddenly, the lights went out yet again.

"AHA! I CAUGHT YOU!" Tenten shrieked.

The lights turned on to reveal Hinata and Naruto. The person who was caught was the pizza boy dude.

"I'LL FREAKIN MURDER YOU!" Tenten screeched as she proceeded to beat the crap out of the poor, poor delivery boy.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke questioned.

"Certainly not painting toenails, Sasuke-chan."

"We took a shower and watched Scary movie 4"

"You're saying that we were playing DDR for more than an hour?"

"Yup"

"I'm hungry. Let's jack the pizza man!" Kakashi suggested.

"SHARINGAN!" Itachi chanted.

"Crap… The pizza guy had a line of reinforcements with him." Itachi said.

"Meh. More pizza for me!" Choji said.

"What's our excuse?" asked Hinata.

"Here is what we'll do…" Naruto whispered.

"That's so crazy that it could get us all crucified! Or killed. Or, it may just work!" exclaimed the Shika.

"Let's pick short sticks." Shino suggested._  
_

It turned out that Shino grabbed the shortest stick. Guess what he had to do. That's right, dance. Then, he stole the pizza guy's uniform and went outside.

"Bobby! You okay? Do you want us to bring you to the hospital?"

"Erm. No. I must deliver the 50 boxes of pizza ordered here. I must not fail. That is the rule.(He's always saying that in the anime)" Shino/Bobby stated.

"Geez, no need to get all snappy, we just heardsomeone scream "THESOUL POWER COMPELS YOU!"in a distance. We thougt you were attacked by another psycopath.Go about your business"

"Yes."

Naruto's plan actually succeeded. That was a first.

"YAY SHINO WOOOO TIME TO EATS MY SWEATER OFF!" Itachi screeched.

"That was so random, Itachi" Deidadra stated.

"Sniff… Don't be so harsh! I'm telling mom!"

"Didn't you kill our mom?" Sasuke asked.

"STOP HURTING MAH FEELINGS!"

"Okay, sheesh… emo…" Kakashi muttered.

"Okay! Who's ready for pizza?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Next Time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR

The original story!

Sorry for the lack of good chap. I wanted to post something good but I don't have enough time. That sucks!


	16. Shika Choji! Disaster Strikes!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

I made a new story! It's called the mansion! Please R and R!

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

* * *

"_YAY SHINO WOOOO TIME TO EATS MY SWEATER OFF!" Itachi screeched._

"_That was so random, Itachi" Deidadra stated._

"_Sniff… Don't be so harsh! I'm telling mom!"_

"_Didn't you kill our mom?" Sasuke asked._

"_STOP HURTING MAH FEELINGS!"_

"_Okay, sheesh… emo…" Kakashi muttered._

"_Okay! Who's ready for pizza?" Naruto asked._

After eating the 50 boxes of pizza, Shikamaru and Choji decided to go play. Unfortunatly, twilight zone (in my opinion) is the hardest song that can be played on max 2

Are You Ready? Here we go!

(Start song)

_(Into the twilight)_

_You got it!_

_Whoo!_

_Quick with the bass_

_Quick with the bass_

_Quick with the, quick with the bass_

_Quick with the bass yeah_

_Quick with the bass_

_Quick with the bass_

_Quick with the... twilight zone_

Shikamaru used his awesome math skills to find out how long he was going to last with 20 extra pounds in his stomach. Choji, however was toppling over. BOOM BOOM went his steps.

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

_This is a twilight zone one you're not on your own_

_and take you to the twilight zone_

_This is a twilight zone and better shake your bone_

_and come on to the twilight zone_

_You got it!_

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

Whoo!

(End)

Shikamaru fainted. Or he went to sleep. You could never tell with that guy. Choji fell over.

Scoreboard:

1p Shikamaru: C- Damn man! What happened to your skill?

2p Choji: Z--- DAYUM FATTY! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

"NO ONE CALLS ME FATTY!" Choji yelled as he proceeded to rip the machine off the ground.

"AHHHHRRRRGGG!" Choji cried as he was shot with a tranquilizer.

"This man will face a similar punishment as Sasuke-san. MwuahahahAhaHAHahaha!" Jeff laughed EVILLY!

"We-were am I?" Choji muttered.

"Hello Choji-san. You broke the DDR matt. Are you ready to face the consequences?"

"I don't have a choice like Sasuke?"

"No. You cost me a fortune on the stray jacket and tranquilizer." Jeff muttered.

"What am I going to do?" Choji asked.

"First your going to watch a little video…Mwuhahaha (choke). Cough. Wheeze."

"What video am I going to see?"

"It's entitled 'Weight watchers'"

"That doesn't seen to bad…"

We interrupt you bleak and meaningless lives to give you a parental block from Sasori!

"Hey kids! Do you like violence?"

"Yea, yea!"

"Do you want to see me stick 16-inch nails up my eyelids?"

"Yea, yea!"

"TO BAD!" Sasori screamed.

"I'll KILL YOU ALL! GO MY CREEPY PUPPETS! GO!"

We are now back to Naruto Plays DDR! This time, Choji was in a futile position.

"How could one person get that muscular?" Choji whimpered.

"Now Choji-san, please, eat the contents of this bowl" Jeff commanded.

"Yes, food, that'll get the pain out of my mind" Choji said as he swallowed the whole thing, bowl and all.

"Congratulations Choji-san, you just ate a bowl of healthy celery!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Choji screamed louder that Gai.

Choji, now traumatized, slowly creeped back to his friends and fainted.

Next time on NARUTO PLAYS DDR!

Garaa vrs. Ten Ten!

* * *

Just to recap:

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji

Garaa vs Ten Ten

Naruto vs Hinata

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara

R and R both my stories! That wasn't so bad was it?


	17. GARAA VR 1010 COOKIES!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

I don't own teletubbies either. Or Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

I made a new story! It's called the mansion! Please R and R!

Sorry for the late update. I update everyday so you guys won't be mad at me will you? Guys… guys? You guys will understand right?

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

* * *

"What happened to Choji?"

"Who cares? Garaa and Tenten are up."

"Excuse me, but your time is up" Jeff stated.

"How much will it be for the same amount of time again?" Naruto asked.

"$90 Naruto-san."

"I am NOT stripping agiain…" Kakashi muttered.

"Don't worry, we would just like you to watch a video. Our arcade runs on suffering." Jeff cackled.

"Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto whimpered.

"Why are you telling me dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno."

"We are going to watch the 'Teletubbies'" Jeff cackled.

"That sounds cute" Deidara said.

"OH MY GAWD!"

"WHAT THE (beep) IS THAT?"

"MY INNOCENCE!"

"THE PAIN!"

"I'M NOT AT LIBERTY TO DISCUSS WHAT I JUST DID IN MY PANTS!"

"HOLD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

30 minutes later.

"I'm scarred for life… again…" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh dear, your total suffering meter only came up to 45$. Looks like you will have to watch a different show. It's called Ed, Edd, and Eddy."

"Mommy…" Shikamaru whimpered.

"Oh my gawd. This is pure idioticy. It's moronic. I feel like my I.Q considerably dropped." Naruto said.

30 min later.

"You know, I feel smarter." Itachi stated.

"How could you say that after watching that crap?" Kakashi asked.

"It makes me feel smart because its nice to know that there are more weird people who come up with this than I do."

"You guys aren't suffering enough. There is still 5$ in your suffering tab."

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"I will pay the rest." Shino said as he gave Jeff a $5 bill.

Jeff frowned. "I guess this will suffice."

"Garaa, its our turn" Tenten said.

Garaa glared at Itachi.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Here is your oreo, Garaa" Itachi said.

"w00t!" Garaa said.

**Start Song ( I know the song isin't in DDR but w/e.)**

_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time _

(Chorus:)  
Where he at

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go  
Peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

"OMIGOSH I LURVES THIS SONG!" Garaa exclaimed. He even refrain from using sand. He was a pretty good dancer though. Just like the Kazekage should be. Tenten was slightly annoyed by the fact that the song was totally meaningless and the fact that old men beat her score.

_Where he at _

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go  
Peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Now, break it down and freeze_

_Now, break it down and freeze_

_Now, break it down and freeze_

_Now, break it down and freeze_

_Where he at _

Garaa did something as amazing as Shino shaking his arse. He was doing flips and handstands. Unbelievable. THE Kazekage break dancing in PUBLIC.

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go  
Peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go  
Peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_

_Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_Where he at_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

Scoreboard:

1p(Garaa): AAA! You didn't even cheat! Good job!

2p(Tenten): Psh. Amateur.

"WHAT?" Tenten shouted.

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR

NARUTO VRS. HINATA BUM BUM!

* * *

Just to recap:

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara

See author's note for pathetic excuse for a late story.

R and R both my stories!


	18. HinatavrNaruto TEH DRAMA

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

There is little to no Naru/Hina. Sorry :D

I made a new story! It's called the mansion! Please R and R!

* * *

NOW UPDATED DAILY! MAYBE!

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR!_

_1p(Garaa): AAA! You didn't even cheat! Good job!_

_2p(Tenten): Psh. Amateur._

"_WHAT?" Tenten shouted._

"Crummy Garaa…beating my score… grumble grumble." Tenten grumbled.

"There is no reason to feel shame, I am a master of the DDR" Garaa explained.

"Who's next?" Kakashi asked.

"We are" Naruto said.

"Psst. Kakashi. Would you like to make a bet?" Itachi asked.

"Why? We all know Hinata is going to win."

"I don't mean like that, I mean how badly/fast the boy is going to lose."

"I HEARD THAT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're on Itachi"

"I bet the boy is going to lose in a good 1 minute" Itachi said.

"I have confidence in Naruto (Naruto:D). 2.5 minutes. (Naruto: )"

"If I win, you have to remove your mask and kiss either Hinata or Tenten. We all know your Hetro"

"Damn straight. If I win, you have to strip for Anko and Kurenai"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I had to do it. Don't whine man."

"Fine. I accept your terms." Itachi said.

(Start Song. I FEKING LOVE THIS SONG. Kingdom hearts pwns)

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Nope. Naruto was still alive.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

Yup. Naruto failed. That was quick. ITACHI LOST :D

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father? _

_(Hinata: Who? Hiashi-sama?)  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Naruto did something amazing. He scored a point. :D.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Naruto then did something worse than Shino shaking his arse AND Garaa break dancing put together. That's right he stripped (Female fans:D)

Just kidding (FF: ) He did something worse than that, he sang along. That's right, NARUTO sang along. He sang so off-key that it put William Huang to shame (no offense man)

_The daily things _**Naruto: The ramen days)**_  
that keep us all _busy **( NARUTO: The thing that keeps me off the hizzy)**_  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said_, **(N: Are amusing me. Don't make sense when you bled)**

"SHOVE A FREAKING SOCK IN IT!" Shino shouted as he literally shoved a sock up his mouth.

"O.o" Everyone else said.

"Crap. Shino's cool no jutsu!" Shino chanted (See THE MANSION)

":D" Everyone said.

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water? _( Naruto: Psh. I could do that)_  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple_

"No one could be simpler that Naruto's mind…" Tenten said out loud.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_(End Song)_

Scoreboard:

1p(Naruto): G-. You scored a point. Whoopdee freaking doo.

2p(Hinata): AAA. Wouldn't be surprised if you were the champ.

"MWuahahhaha!" Kakashi laughed.

"MUWHAHAHAH!" Anko and Kurenai cackled.

"Come in here Itachi ;p" Anko winked, luring Itachi to a small bedroom.

"Gulp." Itachi gulped.

"Hwuahahahhahah!" Kakashi laughed once again.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR! SHINO vr DEIDARA! END OF THE FIRST ROUND!

Just to recap:

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara

R and R both my stories!


	19. Celabrating my 100th review! Shino!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

I'll be currently working on a oneshot called "Orochimaru Is Guilty. Don't expect updates for umm… hours… :D

Woah. I whipped this story in like 10 minutes.

Sorry for the extremely late update. I was studying for two tests. Grrr…

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(Naruto): G-. You scored a point. Whoopdee freaking doo._

_2p(Hinata): AAA. Wouldn't be surprised if you were the champ._

"_MWuahahhaha!" Kakashi laughed._

"_MUWHAHAHAH!" Anko and Kurenai cackled._

"_Come in here Itachi ;p" Anko winked, luring Itachi to a small bedroom._

"_Gulp." Itachi gulped._

"_Hwuahahahhahah!" Kakashi laughed once again._

"OH MY GOSH! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOO!" A faint voice said.

"Looks like he's having fun in there!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you upset that you lost?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope."

"Erm. Next in would beShino and Deidara."

"I will win." Shino said flatly.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. No you won't hunay, I ran DDR champion in the Atasuki ten years running!"

"Is that true Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"No. This women is on dope." Itachi plainly said.

"Oh."

(Song Start)

_Stompin' to my beat you,  
Stompin' to my beat you,  
Stompin' to my beat you,  
Stompin' to my beat you,  
Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,_

Impressivly, Deidara was pretty good. Then again, all girls were good except Tenten. For a women on dope, Deidara was doing better than Shino. Shino cursed at himself and decided to come up with an evil plan.

"_No one will beat me for the title of the DDR mastah!" _Shino thought. Boy was he acting out of character.

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' _

Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin'

Determined to win, Shino took out, or more likely took off his secret weapon: His sunglasses. Shino's prized possession retreated into his pocket, Suddenly, Deidara stopped dancing.

"OH ME GOSH! YOUR EVEN BETTER LOOKING THAT PUPPET FREAK!"

**Somewhere in Suna**

"Kankuro, what is it?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, I sense… a disturbance…"

**Somewhere else in Suna**

"AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO! Someone must be talking about me." Sasori muttered.

**Somewere in Konohana**

_Happy people stompin' to my,  
Happy people stompin' to my,  
Happy people stompin' to my,  
Happy people stompin' to my,  
Happy people stompin' to my,  
Happy people stompin' to my,  
to my,  
to my,  
to my,  
to my beat you beat_

While Deidara was distracted, Shino was racking up in points. "Cheaterface" as my little cousin would say.

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin', pumpin' (all night) _

Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin', pumpin' (all night)

Happy people,  
Happy people,  
Happy people,  
Happy people stompin' to my,

**Somewhere in my basement**

"What is it Joseph?" L.L asked.

"I don't know, I sense… a disturbance…" He muttered.

**Somewhere in Sound**

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" Orochimaru screemed.

**Somewhere back in Konohana.**

_Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to,  
Stompin' to my beat you, _

Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to stompin' to my,  
Stompin' to stompin' to my.

_(End Song)_

Scoreboard:

1p(Shino): AA. Cheaterface

2p(Deidara): D. Why did you stop dancing?

"WHAT? I LOST AND I PLAYED ONCE? NOOOOO!" Deidara screeched

Just to recap:

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara- Shino

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi

Shikamaru vs Garaa

Hinata vs Shino

R and R both my stories!


	20. TEH MASK DUDES!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

I'm putting The Mansion on a permanent Hiatus until I can get creative ideas.

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_(End Song)_

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(Shino): AA. Cheaterface_

_2p(Deidara): D. Why did you stop dancing?_

"_WHAT? I LOST AND I PLAYED ONCE? NOOOOO!" Deidara screeched_

And that concludes the first round of DDR.

"Who is next?" Shikamaru asked.

"It would be me." Kakashi said.

"Where is Itachi?"

Suddenly, Itachi fell through the ceiling in tattered clothing, looking VERY sweaty.

"D-d-do-don-don't let them near me…" Itachi muttered.

"Now what do we do? Itachi is having spasms and we need someone to verse Kakashi."

"Do not worry. The Tournament will continue. That is the rule. Coolness transfer no jutsu" Shino chanted.

Suddenly, Itachi's cloths were repaired and his skin dried up. This did not go the same for Shino. He now wore a pocket protector, a striped shirt and broken sunglasses.

"Shnino cuul do dusssssdu!" The nerd chanted with a stuffed nose. Then, the nerd transformed into the Auron wannabe we know and love.

"O.o. :D"

"What are we waiting for?" Itachi asked.

(Start Song)

_Can't all that booty be all yours_

Kakashi was slightly irritated at the familiar fan-girl line.

_Groove  
Let's groove  
Everybody get down on the floor and dance  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move  
So boogie some more, baby let's..._

Guess what? Itachi was winning. OMG! What will our silver-haired jonin do?

_Groove, boy groove  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
Everybody get down on the floor and  
Dance, let's dance  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
So boogie...  
Let's groove_

Kakashi was getting his groove "thang" on but Itachi was still doing better.

_Oh yeah...  
Oh... (Everybody get down on the floor x3) _

(Can't all that booty be all yours)

Groove, boy groove  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
Everybody get down on the floor and  
Dance, let's dance  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
So boogie some more, yeah

Both men activated Sharingan, which, in my opinion was absolutely unnecessary.

_Groove, boy groove  
Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
Everybody get down on the floor and  
Dance, let's dance_

Kakashi made an audible sigh. He was losing. This caused for extremely drastic measures. He concentrated all his charka in the palm in his hand which was at level with his face. He slowly removed his mask. Loose papers and littered junk food started to float. The clothing of people started to rise. The energy short circuited any nearby electronics except the DDR machine. After the mask was fully removed, an immense light illuminated the room, blinding people who weren't careful.

"HOW COULD ONE OLD MAN BE SO HOT?" nearby fangirls screeched.

Suddenly, a wave of fangirls, (included everyone except Hinata) smashed Itachi into the floor, wanting some of Kakashi's action.

"Augha!" Itachi muttered as he drowned in a sea of girls. Then, Kakashi put his mask back on and the wave of girls dispearsed.

"Awww!" One of them cried.

Kakashi smirked as he finished the song, victorious.

_Can't all that booty be all yours  
Move, let's move  
So boogie some more, baby let's  
Boogie some more, baby let's  
Boogie some more, baby let's groove_

_(End Song)_

1p(Kakashi): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA+ SCREW MARRIGE! MAKE OUT WITH ME!

2p(Itachi): B+. Screw you.

Yosh!

* * *

Sorry peeps for the update. I was playing Kingdom Hearts yesterday when I forgot to update. :D

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara- Shino

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa

Hinata vs Shino


	21. Power of teh hordez!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

I don't own Warcraft.

**Bold print means words BETWEEN the song lyrics.**

Sorry peeps for the late update. Yesterday I was at the place with the people… Yeah…

Okay, you caught me. I played Kingdom Hearts for like, 10 hours, trying to kill the annoying Ansem who just wont die:D.

* * *

Here's your chappie.

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_1p(Kakashi): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA+ SCREW MARRIGE! MAKE OUT WITH ME!_

_2p(Itachi): B+. Screw you_

"Sucker…" Kakashi grinned.

"Damn you Kakashi! Damn you well!" Itachi cussed.

"It's my turn…" Shikamaru murmured as he rose from the dead.

"My turn too…" Garaa Garaa-ed.

(Start Song)

_Storm, Earth and Fire, heed my call..._

**"Omigosh… I'd recognize this song anywhere…" Garaa said, fully awake.**

_I am the son of The Wind and Rain, Thunder beckons and I heed the call,_

_If I die upon this day, in battle I will fall..._

_Hear me Brothers, gather up the wolves to battle we will ride._

_War drums echo the beating heart, pounding from inside._

**"Omigosh! I know this song too!" Shikamaru exclaimed**.

"**Kage Mane no jutsu!" Shikamaru chanted as his shadow trapped the machine as Garaa poofed out.**

**5 min later.**

**Garaa poofed back in with a pile of black skull shirts with red "blood" on them. He also can back with earrings, tounge rings, and nose rings, black mascara, white makeup, purple lipstick and purple nail polish. For a psychopath, Garaa was good at being a Goth accessorizer.**

**In just a few seconds, Garaa and Shikamaru were fully gotherized.**

**"O.o. Wtf?" Everyone asked, amazed at the sudden change.**

**"OMIGOSH! SQUEE!"**

_Storm, Black clouds fill the sky_

_Earth, I hear my battle cry_

_Fire, and Thunder will bring more_

_Death, from the power of the Horde..._

Garaa used his sand to choke someone.

_Farseer to the Warsong Clan_

_To no men will I kneel_

_Feel the power and the energy, born of black blood, honor and steel_

_Feel the Fire burning in my veins, lightning strikes at my command_

_By Storm and Earth, Axe and Fire, we come to claim this land_

_Storm, Black clouds fill the sky_

_Earth, I hear my battle cry_

_Fire, and Thunder will bring more_

_Death, from the power of the Horde..._

**Surprisingly (again) Garaa refrained from using sand. He also blasted the nearest person near him, attempting to kill them. This happened to be Iruka. Poor Iruka. Shikamaru took out a pineapple for his own twisted reasons.**

**(Guitar Solo)**

**Shikamaru kneeled and let his tongue slide out as he did an awesome air guitar solo on a ripe pineapple.**

_Wolf Brothers falling at my side,_

_with honor I will die_

_Upon the Altar of the Storms,_

_I will be reborn_

_Storm, Black clouds fill the sky_

_Earth, I hear my battle cry_

_Fire, and Thunder will bring more_

_Death, for I have been reborn..._

**Garaa killed another guy. Ha. He was taking the song WAAAY to literally**.

_STORM! **(Chidori!)**_

_EARTH!_

_FIRE! **(Fireball!)**_

_DEATH! (**Garaa killed someone else)**_

_The Power of the Horde..._

Death count: 4 casualties.

Scoreboard:

1p(TheShika): B. You are officially mediocre. And a freak.

2p(Da Garaa): A- (Garaa scowls) I mean A! Yeah… Don't hurt me.

* * *

Yosh!

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara- Shino

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa- Garaa

Hinata vs Shino


	22. EVIL SHino

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Naruto Plays DDR will no longer be updated on a daily basis. Instead, wait every 3-2 days.

Sorry peeps for the late update. I had a project due today.

Some Naruto/Hinata. I suck at writing romance though. I do. I REALLY SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE! Flame me as you wish.

Here's your chappie.

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_Death count: 4 casualties._

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(TheShika): B. You are officially mediocre. And a freak._

_2p(Da Garaa): A- (Garaa scowls) I mean A! Yeah… Don't hurt me._

THE LAST ROUND OF THE SEMI-SEMI FINALS! Yay.

"Oh the drama. Who will win…" Shikamaru snored, not really remembering what happened minutes before.

"Hinata, I would like to speak to you in private."

"Oh, ok Shino-kun."

5 minutes later.

"Hinata, if you win, I'll show this embarrassing picture of you on the Christmas special to Naruto."

"OH NOES! Wait, which one?" Hinata asked.

"The one with the mistletoe, Iruka and three pineapples…"

"NOOOOOOO!" Hinata cried, dropping to her knees in defeat.

"That's blackmail! You can do that!" Hinata cried.

"I can and I will."

"You wouldn't…"

"I MUST BE THE DDR QUEEN!" Shino shouted to no one in particular.

"Don't you mean King?"

"Shut up. I'm blackmailing you here. Will you surrender?" Shino asked.

Reluctantly, Hinata nodded.

"Excellent… MuwahauHauahUahUHuaha" Shino laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Before you surrender, put a show on for the kiddies okay?" Shino asked.

"Fine. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want to see you rip the picture in half."

"As you wish." Shino said as he ripped it.

5 minutes later.

"Darn Shino! That took you ten minutes! Hurry up and play!" An annoyed blonde said.

"…"

(Start song)

_Can't believe you are here_

_It seems just like a dream_

_But when you look in my eyes_

_The love becomes so clear to me_

Hinata did as she was told and acted like she was going to win. Shino laughed at the cruel deed he forced her to do. _I WILL BE THE DDR KING! _Shino thought.

_It's been so long but now_

_You're right here, lying by my side_

_I know how you really feel_

_Baby, please never let me go_

Hinata sighed. She was going to lose Naruto's interest just for a stupid Christmas blackmail.

_Baby, let's love, love, love again_

_And again tonight, everything's alright_

_Then, the two of us can remember sweet, sweet love_

Tears came to her eyes.

_Love, love, love, love (Even loving makes me feel this way)_

_Love, love, love, love (Yes it's me, and I love you so)_

Few of them landed on the matt. Shino look over his shoulder. He was beginning to think that he was acting like Itachi. Or even worse, Orochimaru.

_Baby, let's love, love, love again and again_

_Tonight, all the night, make it right_

_Stay the whole night right through_

_Right here by my side_

"Cheer up. I destroyed the picture. You may try again." Shino whispered so only Hinata could hear. Hinata did a double take and flinched at this statement. Will Shino give this match up for her?

_Love, love, love again and again_

_Tonight, make it feel so right_

_You, only you who knows how_

_To love me so right_

Hinata understood as she gracefully made her way around the matt, zooming up in points. Naruto watched in amusement. Shino was losing fast.

_Love again tonight._

_(End Song)_

The match ended in… a tie?

On screen, the DDR matt showed that they must pick heads or tails to determine the winner. Shino picked heads.

_Ping_

The outcome was heads and Hinata dropped her head in sheer disappointment. Shino smirked. He did a good deed.

"Wow Hinata! You were really good! It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it just matters that you didn't stop. The machine didn't even make fun of you. Do you want to go somewhere else to get your mind off this? Or do you want to suddenly vanish from this fic to never come back into this story until a sequel? (A/N: Foreshadow, no?)"

"Uh. Sure." Said Hinata happily. She was also amused that he was able to say 6 sentences before saying that his brain hurt.

Shino smirked again. Naruto was aware of the plan from the beginning.

"You owe me a buck fifty." Sasuke said plainly.

"Darn." Tenten recoiled, pulling out her ninja wallet.

* * *

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino-Lee - Shino vs Deidara- Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa- Garaa

Hinata vs Shino-Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third round it will be

Kakashi vrs Garaa

Shino vrs. MYSTERY CHARACTER!


	23. EVIL KAKASHI :D

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Naruto Plays DDR will no longer be updated on a daily basis. Instead, wait every 3-2 days.

I Don't Own You Tube.

I also want to give kikofreako, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Ragnarok-The Fallen Angel, Iloveinuyasha44, and A Dallop a Daisy, dittogrrl, and itachionfire a lovely shoutout because you guys supported me in the beginning. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Sniff)

I also want to thank all you dudes and duddettes that supported me later like Happychia, Lady Awesome, Ryothesaiyen, science boy, Duo Jagen, Iknowpploncrack, Cykress, and many others (not really, tell me if I forgot you) a shout out.

For all those who can't imagine such skill from a ninja, take a look at

_h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 5 8 0 I m I 6 d m I _

(Remove the spaces)

Side note: The song is purposely spelt wrong to match the singer's accent.

Sidesidenote: This may be my longest chapter yet!

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_Ping_

_The outcome was heads and Hinata dropped her head in sheer disappointment. Shino smirked. He did a good deed._

"_Wow Hinata! You were really good! It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it just matters that you didn't stop. The machine didn't even make fun of you. Do you want to go somewhere else to get your mind off this? Or do you want to suddenly vanish from this fic to never come back into this story until a sequel? (A/N: Foreshadow, no?)"_

"_Uh. Sure." Said Hinata happily. She was also amused that he was able to say 6 sentences before saying that his brain hurt._

_Shino smirked again. Naruto was aware of the plan from the beginning. _

"_You owe me a buck fifty." Sasuke said plainly._

"_Darn." Tenten recoiled, pulling out her ninja wallet._

Everyone held their breaths as the two most powerful DDR players slowly, dramaticly and awesomely made their way up the DDR stairs of HONOUR!

"I'm selling bets for this round!" Itachi exclaimed.

"All people who vote on Kakashi say I"

Itachi, Sasuke, Tenten and Shikamaru called out the lone vowel.

"On Garaa?"

Shino, Deidara, and Choji put their money on the counter.

"Hehe…"

Kakashi knew that he was in for a rough game.

(Start Song)

"**Could it be?"**

"**Yes, it is."**

"**No, this song is too…"**

"**Sexy?"**

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

If Kakashi was uncool enough to squeal, he would, but, meh. Garaa on the other hand, copied Shino (in some other chapter) with VERY different results.

_All girls all over the world,_

_original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!_

_I love how all girls a move them body,_

_and when ya move ya body, and move it,_

_nice and sweet and sexy, alright!_

In case you forgot what Shino did, he shook his arse. Instead of killing people, Garaa revieved all the Garaa fan girls in the world. They all rushed to the destination on the Garaa-ness.

"_Two can play at THAT game…" _Kakashi thought.

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up_

Kakashi slowly took off his mask yadda yadda, bright light yadda yadda, blind people yadda yadda.

Suddenly, the Garaa fangirls activated their bishie senses and turned to Kakashi. Garaa fumed as he decided to shake harder.

_Eye liner - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Nose powder - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Pluck ya eyebrow - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Gal ya lipstick - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya nice broad face,_

_and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip._

The girls were faced with a hard decision of Kakashi or Garaa. They couldn't so they all exploded. Then, Zetsu's dead sense tingled, rushed over the arcade and put all the dead corpses in a blender. Then, he silently walked away.

_Woman ya nice an energetic,_

_big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic._

_Woman ya nice broad face,_

_and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip._

_Woman ya nice and energetic,_

_big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic._

Kakashi flipped a walky-talky.

"Kurenai, Anko, I'll strip tease again for you if you get my opponent to lose"

Anko and Kurenai's Kaka senses tingled as the proceeded to block half the t.v screen. This got Garaa to miss a point. Garaa got irritated and blasted to two away.

"_It was worth it. Now I'll have to strip tease AGAIN." Kakashi thought_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")_

_(End Song)_

Scoreboard:

1p(Kakashi): AAA. Come here and let me spank that monkey.

"WHAT THE (BEEP)?" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs. Out of all the weird animal (ahem) references, this one was the worst.

2p(Garaa): AAA-. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

"WHAT? I LOST?" Garaa screeched.

"Don't worry, try harder in the SEQUEAL! AHAHAH" Kakashi laughed.

"Damn." Shino, Choji, and Deidara cursed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Garaa screamed as he shot his sand at Kakashi. Thinking quickly, he dashed in front of the DDR and jumped the last second.

Suddenly, a mysterious shadow appeared behind Garaa. This shadow snatched him and knocked him out to be fed to the man-eater fan girl. Don't worry, he got out safely… 3 years later… With torn clothing…

* * *

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino vs Deidara- Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa- Garaa

Hinata vs Shino-Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third round it will be

Kakashi vrs Garaa- Kakashi

Shino vrs. MYSTERY CHARACTER!

I had fun writing this chapter. The mystery character? He/She will be introduced at the beginning of the chapter.


	24. MYSTERY DUDE 2!

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Naruto Plays DDR will no longer be updated on a daily basis. Instead, wait every 3-2 days.

For Dallop a Daisy: Dude, I deserve way less appreciation in your awesome-kickass-totally awesome oneshot.

**I'm using the bold principle again.

* * *

**

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_1p(Kakashi): AAA. Come here and let me spank that monkey._

"_WHAT THE (BEEP)?" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs. Out of all the weird animal (ahem) references, this one was the worst._

_2p(Garaa): AAA-. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_

"_WHAT? I LOST?" Garaa screeched._

"_Don't worry, try harder in the SEQUEAL! AHAHAH" Kakashi laughed._

"_Damn." Shino, Choji, and Deidara cursed._

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" Garaa screamed as he shot his sand at Kakashi. Thinking quickly, he dashed in front of the DDR and jumped the last second._

_Suddenly, a mysterious shadow appeared behind Garaa. This shadow snatched him and knocked him out to be fed to the man-eater fan girl. Don't worry, he got out safely… 3 years later… With torn clothing…_

"Who's going to verse Shino?" asked a dumbfounded Itachi

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi said.

"No."

"The mystery character which will arrive right about…"

The lights went out.

"…now"

A shadow darted toward Tenten, but she managed to halt it right before it could get their hands on her… um… womanly… feature?

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

The shadow quickly retreated, aware of a young death.

"The character will reveal himself…"

The lights flickered on.

"…now" Kakashi concluded.

The bright light revealed a man with blonde hair, a shoulder guard, and a really bigass sword.

This man was Cloud.

"Woah, sorry, wrong dimension. Do any of you guys know the way out of this dimension?"

"Yeah, go down the hall and make a left. Big ass portal right there. You can't miss it." Tenten stated. No one dared to question her authority.

"Thanks." With that, he left.

The lights flickered off then on yadda yadda.

The light revealed a different man with grey-silver hair with a really skinny sword. This dude also had a creepy black wing a ling. This man was Sephiroth.

"Did a blonde guy with a big ass sword and a shoulder guard just come by?"

"He went that way."

"Thanks." With that, he teleported into another dimension.

The light went off and on to reveal everyone's favorite creepy-haired old guy… JIRAYIA!

"Hey Kakashi… Did you check out my new addition… ICHA ICHA SLUTS? Of course, it still needs to be edited." He said.

"OMIGOSH! SQUEE! I MUST HAVE IT! But, in order to edit your book, I have to finish this game of DDR. Someone has to verse Shino."

"I will take this manly quest. Anything for my sole customer." Jirayia exclaimed.

"YOSH!"

"…" Shino said.

"fakldsfamdk!" Cloud shrieked.

(Start Song)

Don't Stop 'till You Get Enough.

_Lovely, is the feelin' now  
Fever, temperatures risin' now  
Power (oh power) is the force the vow_

"**Back when Orochimaru was just a kid like you guys, he used to sing this all the time." Jirayia stated.**

"**Who is the artist for this song?"**

"**Someone similar to Orochimaru."**

_That makes it happen, It asks no questions why (ooh)  
So get closer, (closer now) to my body now  
Just love me, 'til you don't know how (ooh) _

"**Itachi, didn't you used to listen to this song?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Foolish little brother, I could sing this song circles around to amateur that's singing this song."**

"**This guy made the song…"**

"**Exacly"**

"**How do we know you won't kill thousands of people again?" Kakashi asked.**

"**What? Come on… I'm an evil S-rank criminal who slaughtered his own family who is bent on taking over the world. If you can't trust me then…. Who can you trust?"  
**

_Chorus  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough_

**Itachi moonwalked on cue. In fact, he memorized the whole music video. This was starting to creep people out. Even Shino was confused.**

"**Why would a S-rank criminal listen to such idioticy?" Shino asked.**

"**Sigh. Killing people, running from ANBU, killing more people, it gets boring you know?" Itachi answered as he swerved corners around everyone.**

_Touch me and I feel on fire  
Ain't nothin', like a love desire (ooh)  
I'm melting, (I'm melting now) like hot candle wax  
Sensation (ah sensation) lovely where we're at (ooh)  
So let love, take us through the hours  
I won't be complanin' 'Cause this is, love power (ooh)_

**On cue, Itachi burned himself with his family's trademark jutsu. This was not Sharingan though. No one seemed to care.**

_Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough_

"**Okay, who is trying to kill themselves this time?" Iruka asked, wondering if it were Konohamaru. No one seemed to care that he was now mysteriously alive.**

**Itachi sidewalked and moonwalked circles around Iruka.**

"**It's just me and my righteous passion!" Itachi yelped.**

_Heartbreak  
Enemy despise  
Eternal  
Love shines in my eyes  
So let love  
Take us through the hours  
I won't be complainin'  
'Cause your love is alright  
Lovely  
Is the feeling now  
I won't be complainin'  
The force is love power_

_Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough _

Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough

Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough

Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough

"**Sigh. Water something no jutsu" Iruka chanted as he pulled out a nearby fire extinguisher and soaked Itachi. On cue, the song ended with Itachi smoking (not a cigar, his clothing etc)**

_(End Song)_

Scoreboard:

1p(Jirayia): S You are seriously creeping me out. S DOES NOT STAND FOR SEXY! It stands for stuperman.(Rugrats…)

"What does that mean?"

2p(Shino): I can't really give you a mark. Anyway, you did better than the old geezer.

"_I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING THE DDR QUEEN!" _Shino thought.

* * *

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino vs Deidara- Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa- Garaa

Hinata vs Shino-Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third round it will be

Kakashi vrs Garaa- Kakashi

Shino vrs. Jirayia - Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE FINAL MATCH! OMGZERGOG!

Kakashi vs Shino.

The saga will end soon, but begin with another…


	25. WAHH! THE ENDING

Naruto Plays DDR!

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I do however; own a DDR matt and the game. I don't own their company though. Nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I give praise to KONAMI (sorry for misleading you. I just remembered that KONAMI was the company) for making this awesome game.

Naruto Plays DDR will no longer be updated on a daily basis. Instead, wait every 3-2 days.

GASP! IT'S COMING TO A CLOSE!

* * *

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO PLAYS DDR_

_(End Song)_

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(Jirayia): S You are seriously creeping me out. S DOES NOT STAND FOR SEXY! It stands for stuperman.(Rugrats…)_

"_What does that mean?"_

_2p(Shino): I can't really give you a mark. Anyway, you did better than the old geezer._

"_I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING THE DDR QUEEN!" Shino thought._

Shino stared long and hard at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at his book, until he felt a shiver down his spine.

"You will not win. Coolness beats bishiness. That is the rule."

"Foolish Shino, you must look underneath the already obvious and seek the true reason why we're doing this idiotic competition."

"And why is that?"

"You must look underneath the already obvious."

Shino glared at the weirdo man, wondering if he was on crack.

(Start Song)

_Let's groove tonight,  
share the spice of life.  
Baby, slice it right,  
we're gonna groove tonight.  
Let this groove get you to move,  
it's all right, all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
Gonna tell you what you can do with my love,  
all right._

Shino took the chance to see how his opponent was doing. Kakashi was looking very mysterious with that "look underneath the already obvious" look. Shino kept his cool

_Let you know, girl, you're looking good.  
You're out of sight, all right.  
Just move yourself and glide like a 747,  
and lose yourself in the sky  
among the clouds in the heaven.  
'Cause let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right, all right, oh.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
Let me tell you what you can do with my love,  
all right._

Shino started to sweat nervously. Kakashi was definitely the best player he ever saw. Shino started to remove his coat.

_Gonna let you know, girl, you're looking good.  
You're out of sight, all right.  
Just tell the DJ to play your fav'rite tune,  
then you know it's OK,  
what you found is happening now, oh.  
Let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
Let this groove get you to move,  
it's all right, all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
You will find peace of mind on the floor;  
take a little time,_

Shino threw his coat off to reveal a nice sweater that was conveniently thinner than his fat overcoat. Suddenly, the power of an absent jacket perked the ear of someone in a different dimension.

"What is it Auron?" Tidus asked, noticing that he missed killing some deranged bunny, which he never did.

"I feel someone has betrayed the order of Badass People with Unreasonably Large Overcoats."

"I see."

_come and see, groove me, give a little sign.  
I'll be there after awhile.  
If you want my love,  
we can boogie on down,  
down, boogie on down,  
down, boogie on down,  
down, boogie on down, on down, boogie  
Let's groove tonight,  
share the spice of life.  
Baby, slice it right,  
we're gonna groove tonight.  
Wooh, ah, wooh.  
Let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right, all right, oh.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
We're gonna groove tonight, huh,  
share the spice of life.  
Hey, baby, slice it right,  
just gonna groove tonight, hey, oh._

Kakashi felt that Shino was getting serious. In response, he took the Icha Icha book and threw it out the window. This cause Shino to flinch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jirayia cried as he dove for it.

"What the hell?" Shino mustered, before stumbling. He didn't stumble 'cause he's Shino.

_You just move.  
Let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
Let's groove tonight, huh,  
share the spice of life.  
Baby, slice it right,  
we're gonna groove tonight, hey, hey.  
You just move.  
Let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right.  
Hey, all right, ah!  
Mm, mm mm.  
Let this groove light up your fuse,  
it's all right, all right, all right.  
Let this groove set in your shoes,  
so stand up, all right, all right._

(End Song)

Scoreboard:

1p(Shino): AAAAAA. OMFG! HE'S DA CHAMPION!

2p(Kakashi): AAAA. What was that?

Shino glared at Kakashi for a full ten minutes.

"I do not accept your pity."

"Foolish Shino. You failed to look underneath the already obvious, and thus, you fail to notice the lesson of this."

"How so." Shino Shino-ed. He would have asked this, but it sounded like a demand.

"By purposely losing, you failed to notice that you lost, not I. I beat you by losing, something that you failed to do."

"…"

5 minutes later.

"…"

Ten minutes later.

"Ohhhh, I get it! But what was the purpose of sacrificing your book?"

"You must look underneath the already obvious for that one." Kakashi Kakashi-ed. We all know he's just to cowardly to admit he lost.

"… See you in the sequal?" Shino asked.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

SEQUAL TIME LOL!

Exert (or I might change it, depending on my mood on how this turns out) from Naruto Plays DDR: Sequal Time!

_It was nearly two years since Shino became DDR queen. Now, a certain blonde hair boy seeks help from the one known as the DDR queen. He has traveled many, many miles to find his hidden dojo… next door…_

_The blonde approached the massive gate to the Aburame Household._

"_Halt. None may pass the sacred gates of the DDR queen"_

"_You do not understand. I am the Chosen one ot the DDR Heritage."_

"_You're that blonde idiot that lost as soon as he started?"_

"_I do not wish to be named that."_

"_Very well, but you must attempt to play DDR with me. I need to measure you power."  
_

"_Very well. You will regret approaching me."_

Kakashi vs Gai – Kakashi

Itachi vs Sasuke- Itachi

Shikamaru vs Choji - Shikamaru

Garaa vs Ten Ten - Garaa

Naruto vs Hinata – Hinata (duh.)

Shino vs Deidara- Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second round it will be

Kakashi vs Itachi- Kakashi

Shikamaru vs Garaa- Garaa

Hinata vs Shino-Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third round it will be

Kakashi vrs Garaa- Kakashi

Shino vrs. Jirayia - Shino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE FINAL MATCH! OMGZERGOG!

Kakashi vs Shino.-

The saga will end soon, but begin with another…


End file.
